


Exes and Oh's

by ShadoKat771



Series: Old Friends, New Love [19]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: AU-no supernatural, Dom!Mac, F/M, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Strip Poker, Threesome - F/M/M, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoKat771/pseuds/ShadoKat771
Summary: A casual meeting of Mac's girlfriend and his first ex-boyfriend at Mac's house leads to an evening none of them will ever forget.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)/Original Female Character(s), Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Old Friends, New Love [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/963417
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Exes and Oh's

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! The block has been obliterated. Not kidding about the Explicit rating. Dom!Mac is back.

“Well, _that’s_ an inscrutable look if I’ve ever seen one. Want to share?”

Angus ‘Mac’ MacGyver looked up from his phone and smiled warmly. The speaker was his girlfriend, Kaitlyn McGonagall, in street clothes, her long strawberry blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, her gym bag slung over one shoulder. “Not that mysterious”, he replied, kissing her when she got close enough. “Just got off the phone with Stiles. He wants to meet up again”. He studied her expression for a moment. “Now who’s being inscrutable?” He asked, half playful, half serious. “Babe, you _know_ it’s been long over between us. We settled that the first week I was in Boot Camp”.

Kaitlyn smiled reassuringly. “I know,'' she replied. “I _also_ know he was your first serious relationship in college”. She put her arms around his waist, pulling him a little closer. “But it’s all good,'' she said. “So, what are you two planning, a boy’s night out?”

“I was thinking of something else,” he said, putting his arms around her shoulders. “I want you two to meet, so I was thinking of having you two come over to the house tonight”.

“I thought Game Night was cancelled because Boss Lady and Bozer are at that conference in Chicago this weekend and and Riley and Desi are….”, she trailed off and made an Oh expression. “Clever. What time?”

“Seven?” MacGyver replied. “That gives you enough time to get home and feed Angus and get to the house. I’ll probably order Chinese or something”.

“What, no pizza and beer?”

MacGyver shook his head. “We used to get into arguments about putting pineapple on pizza,”he said. “I’m hoping to avoid that”.

Kaitlyn giggled. “In that case,” she said, “I’ll bring the wine”.

  
  


The knock on the door interrupted MacGyver building a small fire in the fireplace. When he answered it, Kaitlyn stood before him, her hair caught up in a loose, messy bun held by a clip, holding up two bottles of wine. “I’m not late, am I?” She asked.

“No, you’re right on time,'' MacGyver answered, guiding her inside with a kiss, then taking the bottles from her. “Stiles isn’t here yet”.

They set the wine to chill, and made small talk about their day, then MacGyver said, “he’s late”.

“Sugar Bear”, Kaitlyn said, giving him a hug, “the first time I drove up here, I almost missed the off-ramp and two cross streets getting here, and I’m a _native_. Cut him some slack.”

MacGyver looked down at her and smiled warmly, “yeah,” he countered, “but you were driving in one of the worst rain storms we’ve had in years, plus you were in a bit of a panic at the time”.

“Good point,” she said, and allowed him to pull her into an embrace to kiss her. A knock on the door interrupted them, and when MacGyver opened it, a young man their age, with a slender build, thick brown hair and whiskey brown eyes stood before them, grinning, with arms wide open.

“I made it!” He said.

“Come in,” MacGyver said, grinning. The two men hugged, then he said, “Kait, this is Stiles. Stiles, this is Kait.”

Stiles blinked. “The Fairy Queen Professor?” He asked.

“And Charter Member of Hugaholics Anonymous,” Kaitlyn added, reaching for him. When she saw what was written on Stiles’ black t-shirt, she laughed. “Oh, we’re going to get along great”.

It was then that MacGyver noticed on Stiles’ t-shirt were the words “pew pew” written in the fashion of the titles for _Star Wars_ in yellow lettering with more “pews” in white between them, while Kaitlyn’s t-shirt was white with a silhouette of Princess Leia holding a blaster with the words “A Woman’s Place is in the Resistance” in black and white.

As they hugged, MacGyver said, “Why don’t you two go over on the couch while I order dinner?” He watched as Kaitlyn led Stiles into the living room, questioning him about his favorite parts of the movie series. Chuckling, he took out his phone and dialed his favorite Chinese food place. After a quick round of clarification between the three, he placed the order, rung off, then joined them on the couch.

“Dinner will be here in 30 minutes, give or take traffic”, MacGyver said as he sat down next to Kaitlyn.

“Good,” Kaitlyn said, “I’m starving”.

“Hey, Mac,” Stiles asked, nodding toward an elaborate cat tree in the corner of the room, “When did you get a cat?”

“I didn’t,” MacGyver replied. “I built that for Kait’s prize-winning Norwegian Forest cat, Angus”.

“Angus?” Stiles repeated, looking at Kait, whose cheeks flushed slightly. 

“Long story,” she said.” His full name is Elessar Telcontar’s Angus Skywalker...McGonagall”. She pulled out her phone and pressed a few spots, then showed Stiles the screen. “Here,'' she said, showing him a photo of a ginger striped and white longhaired cat with green-yellow eyes, sitting next to a set of different colored ribbons, “this is one of his best photos”.

“That’s not a cat,” Stiles said, “that’s an Ewok!”

“How is my furry namesake doing?” MacGyver asked with a chuckle.

“Currently spending this weekend living the high life in Brentwood,'' Kaitlyn replied. “An A List actor’s current girlfriend wanted a litter of purebred kittens with her princess, so he’s giving me a hefty stud fee to make it happen”. She saw MacGyver’s expression. “Don’t worry. I had Riley _thoroughly_ vet them before I said yes”.

“So, how much are you getting?” MacGyver asked.

“A decent way into 6 figures,'' she replied, then laughed as the two men coughed. 

Stiles took out his phone and began scrolling. 

“What are you doing?”Kaitlyn asked.

“Googling how to become a cat pimp in my spare time,'' Stiles replied, half seriously.

Kaitlyn laughed. “I can give you all the information you need,” she said, “if you’re serious”.

There was a knock at the door. “Save it,” MacGyver said as he went to answer,” that’s dinner”.

The evening was spent with good food and good conversation after that. MacGyver was opening the second bottle of wine when Kaitlyn suggested they could play cards. After a few spirited hands, and most of the bottle, someone suggested they play a more _interesting_ game--strip poker.

“Ok,” Kaitlyn said, taking a sip from her glass, “but if we’re going to do this, we’re going to do it right. No shoes, no socks, no belts and no jewelry to start. Nobody’s going to get away with teasing”.

“Fair enough,'' Stiles said, and began taking off his shoes and socks.

A few moments later, everyone was barefoot and beltless sitting around the small block coffee table, studying the cards in their hands.

MacGyver was the first to lose a hand, so he dutifully took off his t-shirt. 

Stiles felt his breath hitch at the sight. “There’s a scar on your left shoulder,” he said quietly, “that looks like a K”. He turned to Kaitlyn and asked, “Did you do that to him?”

“No, she didn’t”, MacGyver replied with a smile. “Those are from two very close gunshot wounds. But _this_ one,” he pointed to another scar on his chest, “she did have a little involvement with”. He saw the other man’s whiskey-colored eyes widen. “She was kidnapped, and I took a thrown knife for her. While I was down, she attacked the man responsible to the point he had to spend almost a month in the Intensive Care Unit of a hospital”.

Stiles then noticed the faint scarring on Kaitlyn’s hands, and held one of his own up for a high-five. As she returned it, he said, “remind me to never piss you off”.

Kaitlyn smiled and nodded, then said, “might as well give him the whole tour, babe,” motioning MacGyver to turn his back to them.

This time, Stiles did gasp. “What in the _hell_ happened to you?” He managed to ask finally.

MacGyver chuckled. “Everybody thinks I got captured by terrorists and flogged or something,” he replied. “But the _truth_ is, I got hazed in Boot Camp by having to crawl naked through the mud under barbed wire while live ammo was going off all around us”. He paused at the memory. “Boy, did those senior recruits get their asses chewed out”.

Stiles shook his head, unable to speak.

Kaitlyn reached over and touched Stiles’s shoulder. “It’s ok,” she said quietly. “I had the same reaction the first time I saw them”. She gave his shoulder a small squeeze, then said, “Ok Mac, you lost the hand, so you get to deal next”.

  
  


The game returned to its lighthearted, spirited mood after that, and Stiles was next to lose his shirt. He revealed a well-muscled torso that had a light dusting of hair between his pecs and trailing into his jeans. “You’ve filled out a bit since I last saw you,” MacGyver said appreciatively. 

“Training in Quantico will do that to you,” Stiles replied, smiling. “I didn’t really have a choice”.

“It suits you,” Kaitlyn murmured, smiling.

MacGyver watched the exchange and smiled to himself, a glint of mischief in his blue eyes.

A few minutes later, Kaitlyn lost the hand. She shrugged, then smiled mischievously.

“Uh oh”, MacGyver said quietly to Stiles. At the other man’s questioning look, he continued. “She’s got two kinds of bras, sexy and nerdy. It’s anybody’s guess which kind she’s wearing tonight”.

“Like there’s a difference?” Stiles replied.

Still half under the t-shirt, Kaitlyn giggled. She continued the motion, then sat up straight, revealing a gold and brown bra in a familiar pattern. “Had to keep with the theme,” she said.

“Both?”MacGyver said in surprise.

“Both” Stiles replied, awestruck.

“Both”, they said together.

“Both is good,” MacGyver said, nodding.

At that point, Kaitlyn began laughing so hard, she fell backwards to the floor. After a few moments, the laughing subsided and she sat up, wiping tears from her eyes. “That was perfect,” she said finally.

Stiles watched her for a moment, then leaned closer to MacGyver and said quietly, “Ok, you never told me what was in the bra would be so...so--”.

“I know,” MacGyver replied in kind. “I know. Wait until she takes it off.”

“I can still hear you two,you know,” Kaitlyn said, still grinning. She looked at Stiles and winked. “And for your edification, they’re real, and they’re magnificent.”

“Spectacular”, Stiles replied, thinking he was correcting her.

“Why, thank you!” She replied, giggling again, and it was then he realized she had tricked him.

  
  


The game continued until everyone was in their underwear, and it was then that MacGyver noticed Kaitlyn was sneaking a quick peek under the table in Stiles’ direction. He watched her eyes widen slightly and her mouth begin to open as if she was going to speak, but then recover quickly to a neutral expression, studying the cards in her hand. He stifled a grin behind his own cards.

“Kait”, he said after a moment. “Do you remember that,” he paused, “ _thing_ you said you wanted to try?”

Kaitlyn thought for a moment, then smiled. “I think so,” she said. “The Experiment?” She glanced at Stiles before she asked, “tonight? With you two?” She paused a moment, thinking, then grinned wickedly. “It would be fun to find out.”

With that, the couple faced Stiles, who looked between both, his whiskey eyes widening with realization and no small amount of delight. “Wait”, he began to sputter, “are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting? You,” he looked at MacGyver,”you”, he looked at Kaitlyn, “and me?” He continued without taking a breath, “I didn’t think this happened anywhere outside of porn. And I _sure_ didn’t think any of my friends being into it. A real, actual three--”

He stopped, as Kaitlyn had leaned over, placed a hand on either side of his face and was kissing him soundly. When she released him, he was breathless.

“So,” MacGyver asked quietly, “is this something you want to do?”

“Yes”, Stiles replied, “oh, _hell_ yes”.

“I know we can trust each other,” Kaitlyn said, “but I want Mac,” she paused and looked at him, fixing him with her gaze, “ _in charge_ ”.

Stiles took a breath, recognizing the phrase. “Oh,” he agreed. “ _Definitely_ ”.

“Good,” MacGyver said with a smile. “I’m glad you both agree”. He stood up and moved to where Kaitlyn sat and gently helped her to her feet. He then reached out and unclasped the clip that held her hair in a loose, messy bun and helped her shake it loose. He heard Stiles sigh and smiled. As he brushed the long strands off her shoulders, he said, “You will both follow my lead, and go wherever I direct you. No questions. '' He smiled at their nods. “You can speak this time,” he continued. He kissed Kaitlyn lightly. “I know your safe word,” he said, “is tripe. Stiles, is yours still the same?”

“Yes it is”, Stiles replied. “Urkel”.

At that, Kaitlyn snickered. MacGyver responded by taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply. After a moment, he slid his hands down her shoulders to her elbows, which he lightly cupped.

In response, Kaitlyn began to move her arms up MacGyver’s chest, stopping for a moment to run her thumbs across his nipples to harden them, then slid her arms up around his neck.

MacGyver reached out an arm toward Stiles, who moved quickly to stand behind her, not sure what to expect. “Closer, “ MacGyver said quietly, moving his kisses over Kaitlyn’s neck and shoulders. When Stiles had done so, he took hold of the man’s arms and slid his hands down to hold his wrists, moving them to Kaitlyn’s back, guiding caresses until they reached the back clasp of the slave bra she was wearing.

Stiles understood, and deftly undid the clasp, then put his hands under the straps and helped move them off her shoulders. Between the two of them, the bra was off of her and on the couch in seconds. He ran his hands lightly over her shoulders, following them with fleeting kisses. He felt his hands being guided under her arms and up her torso, until they were cupping her firm breasts. He moaned quietly. “Soft,” he murmured. “So soft”. He felt a caress of encouragement on his hands, and then felt her begin to lean back against him, giving her own encouragement. He began to knead her breasts gently, flicking his thumbs across her nipples in rhythm and smiling at the small sounds she made, then began kissing her neck. After a few moments, he moved his hands so his thumbs and forefingers were around her nipples, and began rolling and gently tugging on them, loving the slight rise in volume of her sounds.

He became dimly aware that his boxers were being removed, stepping out of them when urged, still wrapped up in the moment. The next thing he was aware of is now her arms were up around his neck, running through his hair. He took advantage of the new position, adding strokes down her torso and hips, and felt surprised when he didn’t feel fabric on them.

“I need in on this,” MacGyver’s low, quiet voice sounded close to their ears. Kaitlyn then felt his lips on her breasts, caresses followed by soft kisses, until his mouth covered one areola, and his tongue began swirling slowly around the hardened bud, then repeating the same process on the other, causing her to moan and arch slightly up to him. His hands moved gently up her sides, caressing arms until he reached Stiles’ head resting on her shoulder. He gently tugged on his soft dark brown hair, causing him to lift his head to MacGyver’s waiting lips. As the two kissed deeply, MacGyver kept a gentle grip on Stiles’ head, smiling as the two reached to caress him in response. His free hand once again caressed one of Kaitlyn’s breasts, then flicked a thumb across the swollen bud in rhythm with the movements of his tongue in Stiles’ mouth. He smiled at the sounds the two made, then slid his hand away and gently broke the kiss, saying quietly, “let’s see if you’re ready for us, my sweet.”

MacGyver then gently stroked Kaitlyn’s torso with the backs of his fingers, causing her to tremble. He guided Stiles’ hands back to covering her breasts, and silently commanded him to cup them, and lightly stroke the nipples in a certain rhythm. He then grasped Stiles’ head again and kissed him, flicking his tongue with the same rhythm. With his free hand, he gently caressed her torso, moving it slowly, ever so slowly down until he felt the downy softness of her feminine triangle. He gently kneaded the space in rhythm, then smiled to himself at the small sound she made. He felt her thighs part slightly, and felt the wetness forming beneath his fingers. He slid first one, then a second finger through the heated sheath until he found the hot bud of her feminine core, and felt the rush of passion within his own loins at her low moan. He rubbed his fingers against the bud, then added his thumb so he could grasp it, rolling it gently, then softly tugging on it, all in the same rhythm. After a moment, Kaitlyn began to moan with passion, her knees buckling.

“We’ve got you,” MacGyver said, softly, “we’ve got you, just relax”. He looked at Stiles, and the two men guided her to the floor, which had been covered in soft blankets in front of the fireplace. Kaitlyn’s hips rested on MacGyver’s thighs and her head and shoulders rested on Stiles’ thighs.

“You remember how you used to do that to me?” Stiles asked quietly.

MacGyver replied without words, but reached out and firmly grasped Stiles’ manhood, which was starting to swell, causing him to breathe in sharply. He smiled and began stroking the hardening shaft.

“How could you even walk?” Kaitlyn’s quietly rose from between them.

“Who said I was a bottom?”MacGyver replied with a wicked grin. He paused, then added, “I did let him have his way a couple of times. But that was if he had been _very_ good.”

“And that wasn’t very often”, Stiles agreed.

MacGyver looked at the other man. “I’m not letting you take her,” he said. “She’s not used to your girth, so it could hurt her. But there _are_ other ways.”

Stiles stared down at Kaitlyn, whose eyes were bright with passion. “At this point,” he said,smiling, “I’ll take whatever I can get”.

“Good answer,” Kaitlyn replied, then reached up and grasped Stiles’ shaft next to Mac’s hand and began stroking firmly. “I’ll take this now”. She brought up her other hand and began alternating gentle, but firm squeezes between strokes.

Stiles moaned at the sensation and rocked up on his thighs so he was more above her, giving her easier access. He reached down and began caressing her breasts again, causing her to sigh with pleasure, matching his rhythm.

MacGyver watched them, feeling himself getting harder by the moment. “Kait”, he ordered quietly, “use that beautiful mouth of yours on him. I won’t let him choke you.” He smiled at her nod, then begin to slowly lick the darkened shaft she was holding from tip to base, then back again. He then looked down at her, her most intimate parts glistening in the firelight, and moaned softly. He saw her let go and start to reach for him, but he guided her hands back to their former place, then took hold of his own darkened, throbbing shaft and began guiding his way into her heated, passion slickend sheath. They both moaned when he felt the tip touch, then glide into her, and he could tell by her sound that she had taken Stiles into her mouth and was probably swirling her tongue and suckling on his tip. The memories caused him to moan louder and thrust the rest of the way into her. “Not too deep”, he managed to pant out. “Don’t choke her,” before he began thrusting into her with deep, rhythmic strokes, his hands resting on her thighs. After a moment, he reached up to where Stiles was bent over Kaitlyn, and gently moved his hands away from her breasts and down her torso, smiling at her whimper. “Wait, my sweet, “he said huskily, between thrusts, “this will be _much_ better”. He locked his gaze with Stiles, then guided the man’s hands to where her down began, then watched as Stiles’ was transfixed by the glistening sight beneath him. He moved one hand to his thigh, then guided Stiles’ other hand, folding it until only two fingers were uncurled, and guided the fingers into the wet darkness, until he knew he was touching her core. “Play with it,” he whispered into Stiles’ ear, “with my rhythm”. He then kissed Stiles deeply, thrusting his tongue into him with the same rhythm he thrust into Kaitlyn.

The effect was almost instantaneous. Kaitlyn moaned loudly around Stiles and began to move in time with the other two, causing them both to moan in reply and move more urgently, until they exploded into a wave of passion where they couldn’t tell who climaxed first, not that it mattered. They collapsed into a heap of arms and legs, sweat slicked and spent, brushing hair off damp skin, and smiling.

“So, that happened”Stiles said finally, catching his breath. “I hope we didn’t wake up your neighbors.”

“This house is fairly soundproof, “MacGyver replied. “We’re probably safe”. He looked down at Kaitlyn between them, still flushed with afterglow.He kissed her forehead. “You ok?” He asked quietly.

She smiled up at him. “ _Very_ ok,” she replied after a deep breath.

“Good,” he said, taking her hand and helping her to her feet. He then reached out and took Stiles’ hand as he stood up. “Because now I need to help get you two cleaned up”. With that, he led them down the hallway to his room, then into the bathroom, and turned on the shower.

The steam from the shower relaxed them further, leaving just enough energy for them to dry each other off and collapse in a heap in MacGyver’s bed, MacGyver in the middle and Stiles and Kaitlyn curled on their sides facing him.

Stiles looked at the couple. “That…,” he said, sleep creeping into his voice, “was freaking _amazing_ .” He smiled and reached across MacGyver’s chest to lightly caress Kaitlyn’s arm as it draped across. “And I will tell you right now,” he continued,”I’d be up for doing this again, anytime. Seriously, _any ...time._ ”

“I think we could come up with some kind of arrangement’, MacGyver said with an impish grin. He smiled, then gave Stiles a quick kiss, then turned and kissed Kaitlyn. “But for now, we need sleep”. He pulled them closer so that their heads rested on his shoulders and drifted to sleep with the warmth and gentle sounds of their breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Breathe. I did warn you. Special thanks to my two Beta readers--you know who you are--for helping me get back on track so I can share this with you. Please leave a Comment and/or a Kudo on the way to your bunk, and thanks for reading!


End file.
